


Table for Two (and Three, and Four, and welp I lost count)

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Implied Daddy Kink, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pet Names, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, implied kinks, look there's just... a lot of implied sex and idk what to tag, ot12 orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: At a small coffee shop, there’s a table in a far corner, where customers sit to meet new people. Somewhere along the way, it became the table for heartbroken people, apparently?





	Table for Two (and Three, and Four, and welp I lost count)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for EXOt3plus but the mods disappearead and I only figured it out now .3.  
> This is essentially 17k of an ot12 orgy. So.
> 
> Prompt: At a small coffee shop, there’s a table in a far corner, where customers sit to meet new people. Somewhere along the way, it became the table for heartbroken people, apparently?  
> Relationship(s): Jongdae x Chanyeol x Any  
> Ratings: Any  
> Plus: go wild, heck, go ot4+, if you want to  
> Minus: pwp, sad ending
> 
> Relationships: They’re kind of all together. Spiritually. And maybe sexually.
> 
> Pretty sure this wasn’t what the prompter wanted hahahahahahaa But the thing is prompter you /challenged/ me to go wild and this is what was born of it. I kinda rushed through it the end so I’m truly sorry for all the plotholes and mishaps.
> 
> Love Alexa for helping me beta this monster!

Chanyeol slumps into the booth seat, dumping his sign on the table. The wind chimes jingle and a youthful face pokes out from the kitchen. “Sorry sir, we’re not exactly open yet,” the barista says, a dimpled smile on his face, “But feel free to sit around for a while.”

Chanyeol should apologize, he really should, but he can only muster out a grunt as the barista lays out the work. “Long day?” the barista asks, but the shop isn’t even open; it’s 5am in the morning and the day hasn’t even started.

“My boyfriend dumped me,” Chanyeol blurts out. As soon as the words are out of his mouth he’s regretting them, spilling his life story to this stranger. To his surprise, the barista comes and sits down at the booth table, putting down a cup of hot chocolate for Chanyeol. 

“I’m guessing that was for him?” The barista gestures to the sign. The nametag on his stereotypically green apron says _Yixing_. Chanyeol hesitates, nods, and hugs the cup closer to himself.

“He- he never liked physical contact with me,” he explains, flipping the sign to show Yixing the side with the words written onto them, _Free hugs!_ , “I thought that would- that would give him an excuse to hug me. You know, I thought he needed a hug.”

Chanyeol sniffles morosely. He had loved the boy so, so much. “And then I find him- I find him-“

“Take your time,” Yixing says kindly, “You don’t have to tell me today.”

Chanyeol sniffles again, and tears begin to fall. “He was kissing a girl!”

A small “oh” comes from Yixing’s direction, and then Chanyeol is burying his face into the table, washing his face with his own tears. He can feel slender fingers on his shoulder in a comforting pat.

“I’m sorry,” he finally manages to stutter out, “I’ll leave soon.”

“Stay as long as you like,” Yixing’s smile doesn’t waver, “In fact, I’ll do this.”

He goes back into the kitchen and returns with a stand that has the words “reserved” on it. Only, stuck on it is a A4 piece of paper that says “for heartbroken people” underneath the fine print.

“Stay as long as you like,” Yixing smiles, putting the stand on the table, “I have to open up now.”

Chanyeol stares at the sign, dumbfounded. A lesser man would find it humiliating and leave, but not Chanyeol. _It’s alright to be heartbroken_ , this is Yixing’s way of telling him, _It’s alright to admit that you’re sad._

Chanyeol looks down at the cooling cup of chocolate and smiles.

//

Now that Chanyeol has collected himself, he can have a proper look around. He orders a pastry from Yixing and watches as the man moves around the small cafe.

Chanyeol had just stumbled along the streets, numb at what he had seen. It had been 5am in the morning, in the winter. This had been the only light he had seen, and he had stumbled into the cafe.

The cafe is small, but quaint and homey. There is a wall of photo frames, containing photos of various cute animals. There are six booths, Chanyeol being in one of them, and an array of small tables. There’s the counter with the cabinet of delicate pastries, baked by a man called Yifan.

The tall, lumbering man had come out briefly, for five minutes, and had almost shirked back at the sight of Chanyeol slumped over the table, but had then fixed him with an appraising look at the sign.

Thankfully, Chanyeol had brought his laptop with him, as he had prepared to go to the library to study with his - well - ex-boyfriend afterwards, so he pulls up the score he’s working on and plugs in his headphones, beginning to work.

Another man comes in, who changes into the same barista clothes that Yixing are wearing with the nametag _Minseok_ written on it. He only gives Chanyeol a sideways glance before slipping to the coffee machines.

The morning rush comes and goes, and Yixing gives Chanyeol one of those pies for lunch. It tastes heavenly.

Around 2pm, Chanyeol finally remembers to pull his phone out and check. Sehun, his best friend, has sent him a million texts. There’s one from his- ex-boyfriend. He’s asking to break up. 

Chanyeol’s eyes water up again.

He works till 6pm, throwing himself into the music, before Sehun marches in and plops his ass right down next to Chanyeol. Sehun looks at Chanyeol’s tense stature, the sign, Minseok’s concerned frown, the “reserved” stand, and sighs.

“Come on, let’s go home,” he says, “We’ll watch a movie, alright?”

Chanyeol nods and obediently packs. Frantically, he turns to Yixing, but the man waves a hand dismissively from behind the counter.

//

Chanyeol is back the next day, which is a Sunday. He had forgotten to take the _free hugs!_ sign away, and right now it’s propped on the couch of the corner booth, winking obnoxiously at Chanyeol. He sits down there, and there’s a handwritten receipt tacked onto the back of the “reserved” stand. A small note at the top says, _Pay us back when you’re not heartbroken anymore ;)_

Smiling to himself, he pulls out his laptop and starts to work. The cafe has just the right amount of flow that he doesn’t feel alone, but it doesn’t get noisy, either. Minseok and Yixing come say hi when he goes up and orders food, and Yixing giggles cutely when Chanyeol asks for extra cheese in his pesto.

He’s starting to go through youtube videos when a shadow falls over his hot chocolate. He looks up, removing his earphones. “Yeah?” he asks the man who stands there. 

It was clear that the man has been crying recently. His curly, chocolate hair is a mess, and the man points to the forgotten _free hugs_ sign propped up to Chanyeol. “Can I have a hug?” the man sniffles out.

Chanyeol’s mouth falls open.

The man’s eyes and nose are red, and he looks like a dejected puppy, sad, morose eyes trained on Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol’s heart breaks, and he springs up, shimmying around the booth table so he can throw his arms around the other guy. 

The guy’s bony arms immediately come around Chanyeol, and Chanyeol can feel his shoulder getting soaked, but he soothes the other man, urging him to go sit inside the booth as they continue hugging.

Yixing puts down a box of tissues for them, as well as two bunny-shaped mochis before he goes and serves the other customers. 

Chanyeol’s arms are going numb, but he continues to pat the other man on the back, until he stops tremoring.

“I’m so sorry,” the man says, and Chanyeol gently releases him, “I needed that. Thanks.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “That’s cool. Wanna sit and eat?”

He pushes one of the mochis towards the other man.

The other man is Jongdae, and together, the two of them become constants. Chanyeol likes working in the coffee shop when he doesn’t need the library. It’s quiet enough not to annoy, but noisy enough that he doesn’t feel alone. When he needs a break, Yixing is always ready to hand over the cashier to him. He was so afraid that he’d mess up people’s orders, but people seem to only stare at him when he smiles and forgives his every mistake, until he stops making them.

Yixing and Minseok are both very tactile people, Chanyeol realizes. Minseok always hugs people’s arms and rests his face on their shoulders, while Yixing does this - thing - with Chanyeol’s butt. Chanyeol doesn’t want to elaborate.

Sometimes, when he has class, Jongdae is there, his sketchpad and laptop in hand. Jongdae is an illustrator, and stays in the coffee shop more than Chanyeol does. Often times, he’d get there and Jongdae would already be sitting at that corner booth, chatting with Minseok when the shop wasn’t that packed. 

The note tacked onto the “reserved” stand is still there, and so is the “free hugs” sign. Jongdae isn’t the only one to stop by. There are many people who come and go, but only few stay.

Eventually, Yixing and Minseok invite the two of them up to their flat, right above the coffee shop.

“We’re still looking for roommates,” Yixing says, “There are three rooms here - Minseok and I just take turns in each of them, really.”

Chanyeol shuffles his feet uncertainly. He hadn’t renewed the lease on his current flat; the original plan had been to move into his ex-boyfriend’s flat. He would move in with Sehun, but Sehun’s already complaining that he wants to move out from the dingy apartment complex he lives in right now.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asks, giving Chanyeol a back hug. Chanyeol tells his situation, and Yixing quickly brightens up, “Well, you can move in with us? In fact, you can have this room.”

Yixing tugs him inside a large, spacious bedroom, window looking over the back of the coffee shop.

“We haven’t broken this bed in, yet,” Minseok quirks his lips, and then Yixing’s arms on Chanyeol’s elbows are turning sensuous, suggestive. Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat.

This isn’t the first time Yixing or Minseok have made casual advances onto the both of them. Yixing’s butt grabs are far too lingering and frequent, and Minseok’s coffees always have hearts in them, when they’re made for Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“What if I’m not even gay?” Jongdae laughs, but Minseok’s hands are already slipping under his t-shirt, and Jongdae is letting him. 

Chanyeol gulps loudly, and Yixing’s hands stops, “Do you want to continue, Chanyeol?” The older man smiles up at him, and Chanyeol is temporarily blinded by his smile.

So he nods like an overeager puppy, and Yixing’s giggle is so sweet, so captivating. 

Then bony fingers are under his chin, and Jongdae kisses him ruthlessly, tongue immediately invading into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol isn’t a stranger to this, but his ex-boyfriend had been oh so innocent, so naive, so vanilla. Chanyeol hadn’t even dared broaching the topic of letting the other top him, when Chanyeol was clearly taller and much more experienced. Chanyeol has missed this bodily expression of passion, like a raging fire.

A short moan makes him drag his mouth away from Jongdae’s and through lidded eyes, he can already see smooth, pale abs in front of him as Minseok sits on the bed, shirt off. The fly of his pants are undone, and then there is Yixing kneeling in front of him, the white shirt undone and hanging loosely off his elbows. 

“They move fast, don’t they?” Jongdae hums into Chanyeol’s ear, his voice low and husky, “We should speed up, too.” A slight push and Chanyeol stumbles forward, and then he climbs onto the bed next to Minseok, who pulls his t-shirt off.

Chanyeol shivers when cold air hits his fleshy abdomen, and right next to Minseok’s sculpted abs, he’s feeling a bit red in the face. But he doesn’t have much time to dwell on that, because Jongdae is kneeling down next to Yixing, his shirt gone, and winking up at Chanyeol as he touches the bulge in Chanyeol’s pants.

Yixing suddenly kisses Chanyeol’s belly button reverently, and with his mouth off of Minseok’s cock, Chanyeol can take a proper look at it.

But it’s only for a split second where his eyes widen comically, because then Minseok has pushed him over on the bed, kissing him thoroughly. Chanyeol’s eyes close automatically as he goes limp under the older man, only half-aware of two sets of hands pushing his pants down.

He shivers when his own cock is exposed, and then Minseok’s strong thighs are framing his as the older man leans back and looks down on him cockily. “Can I fuck you, Chanyeol?” he says, as if asking Chanyeol if he wants dark chocolate or milk chocolate with his blueberry muffin.

A long moan interrupts Chanyeol’s train of thought, and both him and Minseok turn back to see Yixing draped over the side of the bed, pants pulled down to reveal his pert ass. Yixing’s fingers scrunch up the bedsheets and he’s completely red already, features twisted as if he is in pain. Jongdae’s fingers are digging painfully into Yixing’s round buttocks, his face buried between them, eyes closed as if sampling a delicacy.

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol mutters, perhaps as a general statement, or perhaps as an answer to Minseok’s question. 

In either way, he wakes up the next morning in a tangle of limbs. Yixing is draped sideways across the bed, mouth hanging open quite unattractively, his hair a bird’s nest, and his naked and very marked body on display. Minseok, on the other hand, looks so docile and young tucked into the blankets, easily looking like the youngest of them all. It’s almost enough to wash out the image Chanyeol has of the older man fucking Chanyeol so hard he had almost cried.

At that reminder, he tries to move and winces - they did go clean up afterwards - but his thighs are still bruised from where Minseok had held them up for the whole night, and his nipples are raw and puffy from Yixing suckling on them like a child while Jongdae fucked Yixing from behind.

Hell, even his cock hurts from coming too many times.

With effort, he gets up, and sees Jongdae to the other side of the bed. Jongdae’s legs are draped over Chanyeol’s own, and the older man’s lips are fluttering slightly. Soon, Jongdae wakes, yawning like a cat.

The four of them stir awake - Yixing taking the longest time to do so - and Minseok, who is arguably hurting the least, goes and makes everyone breakfast. Yixing stumbles into the bathroom and emerges immaculate and innocent as he always did in the morning, like he hadn’t actually cried when Jongdae had ate his ass out as Minseok stopped him from coming.

Yixing goes down to the cafe to set up, limping slightly, leaving Jongdae and Chanyeol to laze around. It’s coincidentally one of Chanyeol’s day-offs, and he doesn’t have any imminent essays to be writing. Jongdae’s job as an illustrator means he’s a free-lancer as well, so they stay around and help Minseok ~~destroy~~ clean up the mess they had made last night.

“Last night was great.” Chanyeol says lamely as he watches the washing machine spin and make a racket.

Jongdae snorts out loud. “Want a repeat performance?” He leers, and Chanyeol looks to the floor, feeling his ears burning up.

Chanyeol would like that a lot, thank you very much.

Somehow this becomes a regular thing - Chanyeol really does move into one of the spare bedrooms. Minseok and Yixing have quite a healthy libido, and more often than not, they drag Chanyeol along with it. When Jongdae is around? The more the merrier, and Jongdae’s always around.

A few times, Chanyeol has had the urge to ask what they are, but after mulling around the question for a bit, why bother? No one has the urge to define this relationship, and Chanyeol likes the way things are.

Yixing, for all his sweet, docile, presentable, even mature look when he was working, was _shameless_ in bed, owing to the older man’s honesty. He would always say out loud what he wanted, and was also the most enthusiastic in experimenting new things to make their sex more enjoyable. Outside of sex, Yixing was equally as honest with the things he wanted. If he wanted cuddles, he’d have them. If he wanted that cute T-rex plushie, he’d have it. If he wanted you to sit down after a bad day so he could coddle you, he’d have it.

Minseok, on the other hand, loved to watch. He loved to watch them tire each other out, and then swoop in for the kill. He loved giving instructions, he loved seeing the three other men be reduced into huge messes simply by his own words. He loved surprising them with new ideas - and he always managed to do that, despite the three of them already knowing that Minseok always knew what they wanted before they knew it themselves. His observant nature sprung forth from daily life, of course. He could make a mean hand of coffee - and he always knew exactly what concoction to brew when needed. He also delegated most of the household chores - Yixing was too carefree to make it a disciplined thing, and Chanyeol, frankly, was still a university student.

Sometimes, Chanyeol wonders what his parents would think about his current sex-filled lifestyle.

Jongdae stays over so often that he might as well move in, Yixing had said aloud, but Jongdae’s lease still has a good two months. Jongdae is great in bed - but Chanyeol spends the most time with Jongdae out of it, because Yixing and Minseok are usually busy in the cafe, and Chanyeol doesn’t usually wake up early enough to help them out. Jongdae has a wicked sense of humour that Chanyeol approves of, but sometimes when he’s sketching and he makes a mistake, he makes this cutest whine that reminds Chanyeol of a petulant child. Jongdae is also very loud when he wants to be, and loves doing aegyo, despite the fact that he’s a bit older than Chanyeol - Yixing is the weakest to them.

“Thanks for the hug, by the way,” Jongdae mutters one day, out of the blue. Chanyeol has his headphones in, since he’s doing some readings for class, but they’re not actually playing any music, so he hears Jongdae’s sentence.

“It’s alright,” Chanyeol smiles gummily. Jongdae’s head snaps up in horror when he realizes Chanyeol had heard him. 

“I needed that hug, too.”

//

To be honest, Chanyeol would have almost forgotten this table was the table for heart-broken people if not for the boy. Chanyeol would hardly argue that he was heart-broken - it still hurt when he thought about his ex-boyfriend, but more of it was simmering disappointment. He has far better people now, after all. That’s what he tells himself.

But when that boy stepped through the door looking like he needed a hug, Chanyeol was the one who stood up and invited the boy to their table. 

“My girlfriend dumped me,” the boy - Jongin - explains as Jongdae wraps him with the blanket that the illustrator had brought along, and as he nurses a cup of hot mocha that Yixing has just put down.

“She didn’t like my job in the dog shelter,” Jongin sniffles, “but I love dogs!”

“Dog are so much better than people,” Jongdae laughs, trying to lighten the mood. Jongin nods his head frantically.

Bit by bit, the boy spills out his life-story. Jongin went directly to teach into a dancing studio after graduating high school - he was but a year younger than Chanyeol. As a part-time job he had begun doing shifts at the local dog shelter, but his girlfriend, for some reason had disapproved of that. Finally, she had dumped him when he had sworn vehemently that he wasn’t going to quit that job.

“Do you have dogs yourself?” Chanyeol asks. 

“No,” Jongin wilts even further, “I don’t have the space for them. But the dogs at the shelter are my dogs!” The boy immediately digs out his phone and begins to flip through the photo album.

Chanyeol doesn’t say out loud that all the dogs look the same to him, of course.

But it’s clear that the boy’s girlfriend had meant quite a lot to him. “We’ve been together for six years,” he sniffed. “We were on and off, she met a few girlfriends, I met a few girlfriends, but we stuck together. I can’t believe she dumped me because of this! She knows I love dogs!”

“Maybe she’ll take you back again?” Chanyeol says hesitantly.

“But she’ll never love dogs like I do,” Jongin moans. “We can’t be together!”

“Then... you move on,” Jongdae says. “If you make up your mind, you stop.”

Jongin’s head slams against the table lightly. “I should...” He mumbles, defeated, “But I have no place to stay.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae trade glances above Jongin’s head.

_We don’t know the guy._ Jongdae glares.

_But he doesn’t have a place to stay~_ Chanyeol puts on his best puppy eyes.

Just then, Yixing places Jongdae’s cheesecake down on the table, and at Jongin’s pathetic look, immediately melts into a pile of goo.

The rest is history, so they say.

Jongin fits right into their life. When Jongin had appeared at the doorway with his suitcase, Minseok (and a pouting Yixing) had sat Jongin down and told him what relationship they were having. They laid out the options. Chanyeol had his breath hitched the whole time, hoping Jongin wouldn’t turn them down, or worse, be disgusted.

“But I’m not gay.” Jongin whimpers, confused, when they’re done.

Jongdae shrugs. "That's alright," Yixing says, but having spent so much time with him, Chanyeol can read the disappointment that Yixing is trying to hide, "We just don't want you sleeping outside when we can share our apartment with you."

Jongin bites his lip shyly, "I'll think about it."

Chanyeol counts it a victory when Jongin timidly knocks at their door at 9pm, and Yixing happily lets him in.

They don't have sex that night - Yixing is the one to call a stop to it, surprisingly, stating that he didn't want to scare off Jongin. Chanyeol agrees; besides, he doesn't think he can really get hard with a straight guy in the next room. Jongdae whines a bit, but he accepts it with good grace. Minseok just shrugs, he's had a long day anyway.

But when Jongin comes out of the room the next morning, Chanyeol almost couldn't control himself. 

Too. Damn. Cute.

The boy is barely awake, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He doesn’t have a shirt on, however, and Chanyeol can see exactly how Jongin is a dancer. Almost ashamedly, he pokes at his own stomach before handing Jongin a pastry for breakfast.

“Did you have a nice sleep?” he asks, finishing his own glass of orange juice and sticking it into the dishwasher.

Jongin yawns and Chanyeol leans in instinctively to ruffle the boy’s hair. His hair is slightly curly from his sleep, soft to touch, and Chanyeol is infinitely reminded of a puppy. But he takes his hand back when Jongin looks up, bewildered, because Chanyeol remembers that Jongin hasn’t agreed to any of this.

Just a matter of time, Minseok had vowed, and Yixing had agreed happily.

Before they can do anything more about Jongin though, someone new appears at their table.

//

“Heartbroken people, huh?” The man who stops in front of their table is very, very, _very_ pretty. Slender, uncalloused fingers fondle the paper still stuck on the stand. “Yixing wrote this, didn’t he?”

“Erm,” Chanyeol says, “Probably. Who are you?”

“Luhan.” The answer doesn’t come from the man himself, but from Yixing with a serious look on his face. Chanyeol finds a unsmiling Yixing unsettling, and from Jongin’s awkward shift and Jongdae’s frown, they think the same.

Yixing takes this man, Luhan, away from their table. Yixing seems to be troubled, Luhan less so. Luhan slides a hand up Yixing’s arm sensuously. Oh.

“Dude, who do you think tops?” Jongdae blurts out.

“Luhan, probably,” Chanyeol says, “I can’t really see Yixing topping anyone.”

“Bet you ten dollars it’s the other way around,” Jongin snorts, “Yixing has dancer’s thighs, people. I think I know enough of what dancers can do.”

“Stop rubbing it in,” Jongdae scowls. 

“The dance studio I work in has free trial lessons next week,” Jongin shrugs, “You should come.”

Chanyeol marvels at how easily their lives slot together like jigsaw puzzles. He looks back, and Luhan has disappeared, while Yixing is rubbing his forehead. Minseok comes out, saying something to Yixing, and the other man nods.

Jongin and Jongdae have derailed into arguing about what movie they want to watch today in their shared flat, and Chanyeol quickly throws himself into the fray. If he has to watch Downton Abbey AGAIN, he's gonna stuff the remote control up Jongdae's ass, and that's not an empty threat.

//

Chanyeol returns from his lecture to see Luhan pushing open the door, a small suitcase with him.

“Wait, you’re moving in, too?” Chanyeol stutters out.

“Our Xingie is a very soft-hearted person,” Luhan smirks. “You just need to know which buttons to press.”

Chanyeol nods. What’s Luhan’s buttons, then?

Jongin shows the same surprise at Luhan’s appearance in the house, but scoots over on the couch to allow the older man space. They’ve settled on watching Home Alone tonight. Classic humour that Chanyeol can memorise backwards, so of course he gets distracted, and of course he gets distracted by their newest roommate.

There’s a tight look on Yixing’s face as Luhan presses close to Jongin, making the younger boy blush and shrink further into the couch. His eyes tell Chanyeol he’s regretting every life decision he’s made.

“Chanyeol, is there another blanket?” Luhan asks innocently, and Chanyeol gives his own blanket to Luhan, scooting in to cuddle with Minseok instead.

He’s taller than Minseok, though, so he’s curled around the older man in an awkward position before Jongdae gives up and yanks Minseok onto his own lap in the loveseat, leaving Chanyeol to mope.

They’re halfway into the movie when Chanyeol’s ears catch weird noises. The room is completely dark, the only light coming from the screen. Jongdae and Minseok are laughing, Yixing chortling, but Jongin is... trembling?

The blue checkered blanket that Chanyeol had given up is now draped across both Luhan and Jongin’s bodies, and the boy is basically leaning on Luhan’s chest, shivering, and his forehead is glistening. Alarmed, Chanyeol moves to stand up, wanting to see if Jongin is sick, but then Yixing’s cold hand wraps around Chanyeol’s wrist. He looks back, and the older man shakes his head. “Don’t bother them,” he mutters.

Chanyeol looks back at Jongin, whose lips are parted.

_Oh._

Chanyeol turns his concerned gaze onto Yixing, now, and he tries to squeeze onto Yixing’s loveseat. Sighing, Yixing pulls Chanyeol to sit on the carpeted floor, resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Are you alright, hyung?” he whispers, and Yixing nods reluctantly. “I’m fine,” the older man mutters, “He’s always like this. Bossy. Selfish.”

“But you let him live with us,” Chanyeol murmurs back, draping his arm over Yixing’s shoulder, drawing circles on Yixing’s arm. Yixing sighs and presses his head further into Chanyeol’s chest. “I did, didn’t I.”

“You want to go to your room?” Chanyeol asks quietly, and Yixing nods. Minseok and Jongdae looks up as they pass, but Luhan and Jongin are lost in their own world. 

Covered by blankets, surrounded by Yixing’s armada of soft toys, Yixing wraps his limbs around Chanyeol as he begins to tell his story.

A regular story about kids that grew up next to each other, same nursery, same primary school, briefly separated to be re-united in the last year of high school. Luhan had moved on to university, while Yixing chose to stay back and set up the cafe with Minseok.

Two kids who had known each other with the intimacy of best friends, and then lovers. “Then Luhan proposed an open relationship,” Yixing mutters, “And of course he wants one, because university is always filled with new people and new experiences. Okay, fine, whatever. He came back for term break, and then suddenly decided that he wasn’t going to top me, ever.

“And that’s alright? But then he just completely refuses to talk about it with me? I can’t- I couldn’t possibly fuck him, knowing that he’s thinking of another man’s cock the whole time. Minseok’s a much better partner, so I broke up with Luhan.”

Chanyeol runs his fingers through Yixing’s hair. They’re getting a bit long now, curling at the ends. Soon, Yixing will start complaining and Minseok will cut his hair again for him.

“Yeollie-ah~~~” The older man suddenly whines, acting like a teenager, “What am I doing?”

“You’re being yourself, hyung,” Chanyeol says, lost for words. Yixing chuckles and pats Chanyeol’s cheek patronisingly. “Come on,” He says, “Let’s go collect Jongin before Luhan ruins the rest of the movie.”

It’s already ruined, Chanyeol judges, by the way Jongin is falling apart on the couch, Jongdae rocking on his lap, clothed erections running slow circles around one another. Minseok is murmuring something into Luhan’s ears, something seductive and punishing, and Luhan is whimpering fearfully, yet erotically in response.

Warmth leaves Chanyeol’s side and Yixing is turning back to the bedroom with hunched shoulders, and Chanyeol, after hesitation, follows him in.

Jongin’s not going to run away, and tonight, Yixing is the one who needs Chanyeol.

They settle in a strange dynamic after Yixing cries himself to sleep. Chanyeol is helpless, not knowing what to say to this kind, enigmatic older man who was the one to take care of Chanyeol.

But Yixing seems to have reached some sort of epiphany, because the next morning he is boldly sucking Minseok’s dick in the kitchen.

Minseok is muttering that he has to go down and open up shop, but his fingers are tangled painfully in Yixing’s hair. Chanyeol blinks at this beautiful sight, and then immediately, an unfamiliar pair of hands are yanking down his sleeping shorts, and Luhan’s warm mouth wraps around his cock.

Jongin gets momentarily terrified by this little competition Yixing and Luhan has, but Minseok soothes him by showing him just how good it feels when they both decide they’ll carry out their competition on the same person.

There’s not much indicator that Yixing still carries feelings for Luhan anymore, but Chanyeol has been in love before to notice Luhan’s lingering gazes when Yixing works during the day. For as much as Luhan flirts with everyone with two legs, Chanyeol knows he’s mostly only here for Yixing.

Chanyeol is pleasantly surprised when Sehun walks through the door of the cafe. Sehun had come a few times, but Sehun, being much more social than Chanyeol, had never stayed for long, usually having his own events to go to. As such, he wasn’t part of the orgy that Chanyeol was regularly involved in - Sehun did notice the over-intimate touches, but that was it. And maybe Jongdae has grabbed his ass before. Maybe.

He sits down, and the first thing he asks is this. “Are you dating Jongdae? Or is it Yixing?”

Jongdae sprays his coffee across his cupcake. “Hey, why not me?” Jongin complains.

“What?” Chanyeol gapes at him stupidly.

Sehun sighs gravely. “You’re dating Jongin? Really?”

“I’m not dating anyone?” Chanyeol replies.

“Wait, you’re not dating anyone?” Jongdae splutters out, “I thought you were dating me?”

“And me.” Yixing puts down tissue paper for Jongdae, lips pursed. Jongin just drapes his whole body over Chanyeol possessively.

“I see how it is,” Sehun says, tone clipped, “So you’re not even going to be _honest_ with me, huh?”

Chanyeol is about to cry. He hadn’t meant for all of this to happen, what did Sehun even mean by all this? Sehun was his best friend. Even though they may drift apart, may cease contact, Sehun was still his best friend. He was the one Chanyeol would trust irrevocably, the one Chanyeol knew would never let him down. 

The door to the cafe is flung open, and then Luhan stalks in flamboyantly, startling a table of customers sitting by the door. Yixing shakes his head helplessly.

“HELLO BOYFRIENDS— ooh who’s this? New boyfriend?” Luhan chirps, caging Sehun against the couch, “What’s your name, pretty boy?”

Sehun gapes at him.

“-Me?” he finally splutters out.

“Of course,” Luhan smiles sweetly at him, “A shy one, too.”

"Luhan, this is my friend Sehun," Chanyeol sighs before things can get worse.

"Oh," Luhan says, "Not boyfriend? Shame, you could be."

Sehun seems torn.

"Sehun's not here to be anyone's boyfriend," Chanyeol splutters indignantly, but then Sehun suddenly groans loudly and slams his head on the table.

“Fuck you, Park Chanyeol,” Sehun sighs, but there’s no real heat to it. “I’ve had a fucking crush on you since I was 13, you moron.”

Oh. Erm.

“Wait, what was Huang Zitao, then?” Chanyeol splutters, “I decided to stop waiting for you to notice me because of that guy!”

“What the fuck?” Sehun gaped, “I was with Tao to get you jealous, you moron! Two days later you already got together with Byun Baekhyun!”

“So that’s his name?” Yixing interjects, tight-lipped, but before Sehun can answer, Minseok shakes his head pointedly and drags Yixing away to serve customers.

Jongdae and Luhan too, have turned somber, having heard the story before. Jongin looks to the table.

Sehun sighs out loud. "I'm sorry. I should go."

And he makes to stand up, only Luhan is still there, and when he does that, his nose almost touches Luhan's.

"Are you sure you can't be convinced to stay?" Luhan drawls in that sweet, seductive tone of his when he wants someone's dick inside him.

Sehun gulps.

Chanyeol hasn't seen Sehun so flustered in all those years of knowing him. Sehun had been his gay awakening, so to speak. He hadn't exactly jerked off to the thought of Oh Sehun, but Chanyeol had imagined kissing those thin lips, had imagined patting his ass and maybe kneading them and maybe spreading them apart and maybe maybe maybe Chanyeol needs to stop before he gets a hard-on in the middle of the cafe.

Too late, as he notices Jongin's judgmental look and the sudden strain in his pants. 

"Give me the chance to persuade you," Luhan says, fingers dancing delicately on Sehun's arm, eyes staring intensely into Sehun's.

Sehun collapses back onto the booth seat, and Chanyeol can already see people looking around at the sudden commotion as Luhan looms over Sehun.

Then Minseok appears, shaking his head and drags a pouting Luhan back. "Take it upstairs, boys," Minseok says, "Jongin, can you take Yixing's shift for now?"

Jongin gives another pointed look to Chanyeol's bulging pants but obliges, slipping to the backroom to take his apron.

"Upstairs?" Sehun asks weakly, and Luhan perks up. "Leave it to me, boys," he grins, and before Sehun can react, Luhan is already dragging him by the wrist and sprinting out the door.

A sudden force on Chanyeol's bulge makes him moan out loud before catching himself, and his face burns when someone chokes on their coffee.

Face burning with shame, Chanyeol escapes.

Jongdae catches up with him in the foyer, while Chanyeol is rooted in the spot hearing Luhan's loud, exaggerated moans.

"Come on, you know he does it on purpose," Jongdae grimaces, "I got something to say to you before Yixing comes up."

Already anticipating the conversation, Chanyeol takes off his shoes and follows Jongdae into his room obediently.

Sitting on the bed, Jongdae asks, "Chanyeol, do you like me?"

He nods.

"Do you want to date me?"

He nods.

"Do you want to live together with me?"

He nods.

"Then how are we not boyfriends?"

Chanyeol looks to his fingers.

“I wouldn’t have thought it to be a hard question, really,” Jongdae sighs, “We might not be dating in the most conventional sense, but I thought we had a consensus, an agreement.”

Chanyeol bites his lower lip. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, and Jongdae is about to say something, when there’s hard rapping on the door. “Oops.” Jongdae chuckles, and drags a whining Chanyeol onto his feet.

Yixing stands outside the room, arms folded over his chest, eyes narrowed. Chanyeol resists the urge to coo at him.

“Shower with me.” Is the older man’s only command, and Jongdae pushes Chanyeol out of the room.

They pass by Luhan’s room, his door ajar, and Chanyeol trips over his own feet at the sight of Sehun pounding Luhan against the wall, but Yixing forcefully drags him along the corridor. Luhan and Yixing have always been quite alike.

Yixing’s lips are on Chanyeol’s the very moment he closes the shower door, pressing the university student against the door. The handle digs into Chanyeol’s back painfully, but he returns Yixing’s kiss fervently, tongues battling with one another.

Yixing’s mouth tears away from Chanyeol’s to trail down his jaw and then his neck, and Chanyeol whimpers out loud when Yixing bites down painfully, ruthlessly.

They tear at each other’s clothings, and then Yixing steps into the bathtub, leaning against the wall and spreading his legs, sinking two of his slender fingers inside. He pulls it out, showing it to Chanyeol, and it’s already dripping wet.

Chanyeol hoists Yixing up against the wall, hands on his ass as his cock slides within the older man at the same time.

Yixing’s nails leave raised marks along Chanyeol’s back, and Chanyeol bears them all, lowering his head to mouth at Yixing’s shoulder as he fucks harder. The smell of sex fills the already stuffy bathroom. 

“You think I let anyone put his dick in me?” Yixing suddenly hisses in Chanyeol’s ear, and Chanyeol’s cock is being squeezed like a vice, so hard that his whole body freezes up, gasping for air, not daring to move.

Yixing’s fingers wound around Chanyeol’s neck, clasping down harshly, and with a loud growl Chanyeol spills his first load into Yixing. 

It's not only not enough for Yixing, who is still clawing at Chanyeol's back, but it's also not enough for Chanyeol, either.

Keeping a slow motion, Chanyeol lets his cock be warmed up by Yixing, and it grows harder and harder with every entrance.

“Why aren’t you and Luhan back together, actually?” Chanyeol asks idly. 

“He was too clingy,” Yixing says, scrunching up his nose, “Too... bossy. Plus, he keeps wanting to top in life, but not in bed.”

Chanyeol chooses this time to thrust up, and Yixing gives out a weak mewl. “Am I clingy?” He smirks, moving his hips back and forth, relishing the way Yixing’s fingers dig into his shoulders desperately, the older man’s eyes closed, his pouty lips parted in moans.

“Not with that cock of yours,” Yixing hisses, “Faster.”

And Chanyeol obliges, moving his hand to cradle the back of Yixing’s head as he pistons, chasing his own release - Yixing always gets off the most at being _used_ , Minseok had told both Chanyeol and Jongdae.

Yixing’s screams bring Sehun and Jongdae to the bathroom - Sehun flushed, Jongdae not very so. Before Sehun can turn around and leave, though, Jongdae has already draped his entire body over the taller man, hips pressing lightly to Sehun’s pert ass. “They look hot, don’t they?” Jongdae breathes, “Maybe you wanna fuck Chanyeol, hmm? Punish him for not noticing you the whole time, for not telling you how he felt, hmm? Or maybe you want to use the same body as Chanyeol, isn’t Yixing hyung lovely?” A pointed roll of his hips, and Sehun’s fists clench. “Or maybe,” Jongdae whispers seductively, “You want to have the same cock as he did?”

“Fuck!” Chanyeol explodes as Yixing comes, his walls squeezing Chanyeol’s cock tightly, erratically, and Chanyeol unloads himself into the older man.

He lowers Yixing gingerly into the bathtub, and then turns to meet Sehun’s gaze. He’s known Sehun for more than a decade, really, and now Jongdae’s hands are over Sehun’s crotch.

At some point, that knobbly-kneed kid had grown into something more, and now Chanyeol digs out those residual feelings. He had loved Baekhyun, he did, but he had also loved Sehun before that.

Yixing shows no signs of wanting to get up, still in an orgasmic daze, so Chanyeol walks towards Sehun and Jongdae, his cock already filling bravely.

But Jongdae stops him. “What do you want, hmm?” He continues to probe Sehun, his hands starting a circular motion over Sehun’s crotch. Sehun’s gaze flickers, and Chanyeol realizes the younger man is looking at all the red marks on his body, Yixing’s marks of possession.

Now Chanyeol flaunts them, boldly taking Sehun’s hands and covering the red fingerprints on his neck. They both shiver when Sehun’s cold digits touch Chanyeol’s flaming skin, and then Chanyeol leans forward.

The kiss is chaste, exploring quietly, vastly different from the ones Chanyeol is used to receiving. Then Sehun moans into the kiss, and Chanyeol becomes aware that Jongdae’s hands are still on Sehun’s crotch. 

“Leave them alone, Dae,” Yixing calls from the bathtub, voice hoarse, “I want to suck you off.”

“Are they always this straightforward?” Sehun chuckles nervously as Chanyeol ruffles his hair. When had this little dongsaeng grew to be so tall? “Take your clothes off.”

Sehun’s knuckles are white when he grips the end of his shirt, but there’s no hesitation when Sehun throws his shirt onto the floor. Lewd sounds behind them tells Chanyeol that Yixing and Jongdae are already left in their own world, so bravely, he kneels down in front of Sehun, undoing his friend’s jeans.

His hands are shaking when he holds Sehun’s cock in his hands, surprisingly shy. The tips of Sehun’s ears are reddened adorably, and Chanyeol slowly guides Sehun’s hand to his hair when he envelops Sehun’s cock with his mouth.

He closes his eyes, breathing in the musky smell of his best friend. He’s seen Sehun’s cock before, but never erect like this, aroused because of Chanyeol.

Sehun is quivering as Chanyeol bobs his head in earnest, tongue wetting the organ over and over again, occasionally backing off to suck lightly on Sehun’s balls. 

A sudden loud groan from Jongdae catches Sehun off guard, and he would’ve buckled onto the floor if Chanyeol didn’t catch him in time.

“How do you want me?” he asks, keeping his voice leveled.

They’re kneeled on the cold floor together, Sehun’s cock wet and moist, Chanyeol’s cock still dripping with Yixing’s fluids.

“Do you want to make love to me?” Chanyeol asks, sitting back and spreading his legs. Sehun reaches a hand out, shaking, and caresses Chanyeol’s cheek as an answer.

They move together like water, faces close to one another, Chanyeol’s long legs wrapped around Sehun’s waist tightly, his arms clinging to Sehun’s neck. Sehun fills him, they move together with the familiarity of best friends, the unfamiliarity of lovers. They take their time with each other’s bodies, slow kisses and fiery caresses, and when Chanyeol comes, his body arches off the floor, his eyes squeezing shut, but it is quiet.

He lies there for a while, just watching Sehun, reminiscing about how much both of them have grown. Then Yixing walks up behind Sehun, looking ethereal despite all the stains on him, and then Chanyeol is left with Jongdae hovering over him as Yixing cleans Sehun up.

“As much as it is about sex,” Jongdae says calmly, sounding surprisingly mature, “It’s also because we’re friends; we care about each other.

“Luhan and Minseok may not look like it, but they feel the same. We are all in this relationship as equals, Yeol.”

"For how long?" Chanyeol bursts out, and he immediately regrets it in the way Jongdae's brows furrow, as if forcing him to bring up something he had tried not to think about. Instead, Jongdae reaches a hand out to ruffle Chanyeol's hair, motions slow and languid. 

Ashamed, Chanyeol lowers his head and nods, but Jongdae doesn't let him wallow in guilt for long, as pretty fingers tilt Chanyeol's head up.

And Chanyeol understands, really. They may not be in love, but, it is then, with Jongdae’s lips over his, hearing Sehun and Yixing’s mixed moans, that Chanyeol start to think that maybe, he’s not heartbroken anymore.

//

Many people come and sit at the table for an hour or so, but few stay. Not everyone become boyfriends. One of them is Kyungsoo. He just sits, orders a black coffee, and does his homework - he’s a high schooler. Chanyeol tries to engage him in conversation, but Kyungsoo seems to like keeping to himself. He does warm up to Sehun, surprisingly.

Soon, Sehun (under the not-so-subtle encouragement of Yixing and Minseok) starts inviting the kid up to their shared flat. The fact that he was clearly underage did deter Chanyeol and Jongin quite a bit, but then one night Kyungsoo just pounces on Sehun and makes out for 10 minutes straight with him, and is that close to just giving Sehun a blowjob right there and then, before Luhan manhandles him from behind and makes the kid fuck him on his knees.

Kyungsoo proceeds to become Jongin's favourite person, because to Jongin, people like Yixing and Jongdae and Minseok and Luhan have way too much of a libido to ever do _anything_ without it ending up in sex. Chanyeol's happy with Sehun most of the times, and they _are_ best friends, and while they might have drifted apart slightly after Chanyeol had started this relationship with the others, it's very easy for them to fall back together like jigsaw pieces.

But Jongin, having actual work outside, and Kyungsoo, still in school, clearly cannot afford to be tired and fucked out every day, so it was just normal for Jongin and Kyungsoo to start sharing a room, so Jongin could just crash when he comes back from the studio without worrying that he's planting his face into cum, and Kyungsoo can focus on his studies.

When Chanyeol and Sehun have essays they hide in there too, and soon that room is known as the Holy Room. (Luhan's words.)

So, there's 8 men living under one roof, having regular sex with one another. Sounds fun, right? Until one day...

“Yeollie, Nini, can you guys help?” Yifan suddenly asks. The tall baker doesn’t really interact with them that much, but according to Yixing he’s aware of their relationships, and Yifan seemed generally amicable and friendly to all of them. 

“There’s this guy who wants a delivery now,” Yifan frowns, “I know we don’t normally do deliveries, but he offered a huge sum of money and he sounded... distressed.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol shrugs, saving his essay, “I need a break anyway.” Jongin looks up blearily.

Two hours later, Chanyeol wants to tear his own hair out. No, not his own hair. Yifan’ hair. And while he’s at it, punch him in the face as well.

A client. C. L. I. E. N. T. A client who paid to get their products, namely cafe foods and drinks.

Chanyeol would really want to remind everyone that while the customer is always right, Chanyeol doesn’t sell his body. Not like this, at least.

“Please follow me,” the sweet lady at the front desk says, standing up and gesturing for Chanyeol and Jongin to walk towards the elevators. There’s something off-putting about her smile, like she knows a secret Chanyeol and Jongin are not privy to.

Chanyeol feels severely out of place in his adidas hoodie and sweatpants, and by Jongin’s awkward shuffling and faintly pink ears, he’s feeling the same. At least they have two takeaway bags.

The lady doesn’t speak to them, so both Chanyeol and Jongin zip their mouths shut as the numbers of the elevator go up and up and up, until it reaches the top floor.

Chanyeol immediately regrets it when his shoes leave a muddy mark on the clean carpet, and by the wince on the lady’s face, she’s not having a field day either.

There’s another reception desk in front of them, and another nice lady smiles at them and say, “Please go in directly, he’s been waiting.”

“Who?” Chanyeol asks, but she just repeats the same line again.

Is Chanyeol stuck in a sci-fi movie? Or maybe a Sherlock Holmes one?

Jongin’s fingers laces between Chanyeol’s own. Drawing strength from them, Chanyeol abandons the notion to just turn around and leave. He pushes open the door, and there is a woman sprawled on the floor undignified in front of a man in a fancy suit.

Her face is caked with heavy make-up, her lips so red that Chanyeol wants to peel it off, and her hair stands rigid with gel. Her breasts are heaving out of her fiery red dress.

“Is she one of those ‘lady of the night’s?” He bursts out before he thinks. He might have said it too loud.

But hey, Chanyeol hasn’t seen proper prostitutes before. It’s normal to be curious, right?

“Who are you?” The woman picks herself up, wobbling on her high and thin heels. Her chin is tilted up arrogantly, but Chanyeol is not convinced. “Junmyeon, kick these people out!”

“I wanna kick you out,” the man behind the desk - CEO Kim Junmyeon, the placard reads - groans, “Enough of your disgraces, my boyfriends are here.”

“Two- two boys?” The woman shrieks, her hairdo losing more and more of its shape. 

“Yes, problem?” Junmyeon says calmly, suddenly standing up and walking between Jongin and Chanyeol, resting an arm around Jongin’s waist.

Jongin wilts immediately in fear, but to unfamiliar eyes, it is of embarrassment and shyness. 

Heart clenching, Chanyeol gently steps closer to Junmyeon, leaning against him suggestively. At this, Junmyeon releases Jongin, turning to ruffle Chanyeol’s hair.

“Now, we are going to have hot, passionate sex in this office,” Junmyeon says, “Please leave.”

“No!” The woman screams like a banshee, “You’re lying! You should be honoured to even touch my breasts!”

Chanyeol hates boobs.

Chanyeol wants to gag.

Do not be like Chanyeol.

“My apologies,” Junmyeon whispers, and Chanyeol sighs against the other man’s mouth when their lips slot together. Chanyeol lets himself sag against the other man, submitting to him and even leaning in to enjoy it.

Shit, Kim Junmyeon’s a great kisser. Chanyeol doesn’t even have to act to close his eyes in pleasure, allowing Junmyeon’s tongue to ravage his.

And the man is relentless too, enjoying this as much as Chanyeol is. A warm hand drops down to his ass, burning a metaphorical hole through the fabric.

When Junmyeon squeezes, Chanyeol’s mouth falls open even more, losing control over his muscles as Junmyeon presses even closer. Chanyeol’s fingers cling to the other man’s shoulders, and he can feel the hidden strength in his muscles.

Maybe he would hoist Chanyeol up on the wall - it feels like there is such strength in him. He’d hoist Chanyeol up on the wall, in his pressed, proper suit. Only the top button undone. He’d bite down on Chanyeol’s nipples, hard, maybe even until it bleeds, he’d treat Chanyeol like a piece of _shit_ and Chanyeol would like it.

Chanyeol swears he’s not masochist.

But Junmyeon would keep Chanyeol like a pet, put a collar around his neck, make him eat out of Junmyeon’s palm. He’d make Chanyeol kneel, and Chanyeol would fucking do it, if it was Junmyeon telling him to do so.

But the kiss is too short as they are interrupted by the sound of the door slamming against the wall.

Junmyeon immediately steps back once the woman is gone, an apologetic look on his face. He looks rather young, now that Chanyeol gets a proper look, gingerly touching his own lips.

“I’m terribly sorry about that,” Junmyeon says, “I needed someone to get her away, and my secretary... Well, she’s a smart woman. Anyway, name me a price and I’ll compensate you for all the... untowards acts I performed just now.”

Jongin stares at Chanyeol with watery eyes. Chanyeol swallows, and he leans forward when Jongin shuffles closer to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear.

“Hyung, I’m hard.”

Chanyeol staggers back and makes the mistake of looking down at Jongin’s crotch, for as he looks, Junmyeon’s eyes follow, and the older man’s mouth falls open in an “oh”.

“When, Nini?” Chanyeol asks silkily, brushing Jongin’s hair behind his ears.

“When... you kissed.” Jongin says in a small voice, stealing a glance at Junmyeon, looking very much like a teenage girl with her first crush.

Right now, Junmyeon looks very normal. Still dashingly handsome, but with none of the power and overwhelming sense of dominance he had exhibited just now.

It is perhaps the knowledge of what the man is capable of that excites Chanyeol the most. Junmyeon cocks his head to one side adorably, asking, “Do you need help?” in the most innocuous way possible.

Fuck yes.

“Come here,” Junmyeon beckons Jongin over after he locks the door. The boy stumbles to Junmyeon shyly, and even though he’s taller than Junmyeon’s, it’s very apparent who’s in control here.

“What are your names?” Junmyeon asks, and Jongin answers. Junmyeon’s gaze lands on Chanyeol and he shivers, his lower body becoming more and more uncomfortable. “Chanyeol, take off your clothes and kneel under the desk.” Junmyeon orders, “Jongin, do the same and go sit in my chair.”

Chanyeol does as he’s told, his hands shaking a bit when he pulls his clothes off. He holds them, clueless. He has a vague desire to fold them properly, but at the same time, this is sex. This is kinky office sex. He’s not folding his clothes to have kinky office sex.

“Just throw them somewhere,” Junmyeon says, voice muffled, and Chanyeol turns his head to see the man pulling his undershirt over his head.

Abs. Junmyeon seems to notice his interest, a wry smile dancing on his lips when he undoes the belt of his dress pants.

A stuttered moan comes from Jongin - he’s on the chair, already naked (perks of being young) and working his hand over his erection. “No touching.” Chanyeol and Junmyeon snap at the same time, eliciting a pained whimper from the boy as he obeys.

Chanyeol also assumes his position under Junmyeon’s desk. It’s wide enough that it’s not too awkward, but his head easily touches the bottom of it, and his line of sight is now zeroed onto a flushed Jongin, his neglected cock starving for attention.

Then two milky white thighs enter his sight, and Junmyeon’s voice echoes in his ears. “You look absolutely adorable there,” the older man says silkily. “Jongin, prepare me.”

He reminds Chanyeol of the kings and emperors of old, regal, and exquisite. All he can see are legs, Jongin’s tanner legs pressed against Junmyeon’s pale ones, the contrast making his mouth water. Adventurous, Chanyeol leans forward and plants a small bite on Junmyeon’s thigh, a whispery gasp escaping from the older man. Emboldened, Chanyeol plants kisses over the skin he can reach, and from his vantage point he can see Junmyeon’s cock hanging against the edge of the desk as the older man is bent over, Jongin basically draped over the man as his fingers are buried deep within Junmyeon.

Kneeling, Chanyeol plants a small kiss to the head of Junmyeon’s cock, then diverts his attention to Junmyeon’s inner thighs, occasionally darting his tongue out over Jongin’s fingers. For a while all three of them are quiet, the air only filled with the lewd sounds of tongue and fluids, along with Junmyeon’s soft, pleasured sounds.

“Jongin, sit back on the chair.” Junmyeon’s voice is hoarse as he breaks the silence, and Chanyeol is forced to retreat back into his position under the desk as Junmyeon positions himself above Jongin, thighs spread and flushed a pretty pink, Chanyeol’s marks all over them.

The high-pitched groan that escapes from Jongin’s mouth is echoed by Junmyeon’s moan, and Chanyeol thumbs the head of his own erect cock as he watches Junmyeon sink down on Jongin’s cock slowly.

All three of them are panting when Junmyeon finally stills, and then his next command is for Jongin to roll them closer to the desk. There, Chanyeol can finally reach Junmyeon’s cock, and he does so in greedy excitement, mouthing at the head of it before taking as much as he can without triggering his gag reflex. Then Junmyeon slaps Jongin’s thigh, and the boy really begins to fuck in earnest.

Junmyeon’s cock scrapes at the back of Chanyeol’s throat as he bounces on Jongin’s cock, but Chanyeol stills himself and hollows his mouth as best as he can, his tongue laving attention towards the erection in his mouth. His eyes slide shut, but the litany of praises and orders that fall from Junmyeon’s mouth is enough to paint the picture for him. 

The salacious sounds of flesh slapping against flesh fills Chanyeol’s ears, alongside Junmyeon’s broken, punctured words, as well as Jongin’s cute grunts as he drills into Junmyeon mercilessly, the older man meeting his thrust with every bit of enthusiasm.

Finally a louder cry erupts from Junmyeon’s mouth, and Chanyeol pries his eyes open. “Yes, right there,” Junmyeon hisses, reaching a hand back to grip at Jongin’s hair. The younger boy gives a little yelp and clutches tighter at Junmyeon’s hips, pressing himself even faster into the warm heat. The force of his thrusts sends Junmyeon’s cock deeper into Chanyeol’s mouth.

His legs are starting to cramp from being stuffed under Junmyeon’s desk, so he focuses his attention on sucking Junmyeon deeper, tongue enthusiastically swiping over the tip and tracing the veins.

With a warning, Junmyeon comes into Chanyeol's throat, and he desperately tries to swallow them all. 

Jongin draws out of Junmyeon gingerly, his cock still hard and throbbing. Junmyeon collapses back onto his chair, panting heavily.

"Yeol," Jongin whines weakly, and Chanyeol stands up on shaky legs, hastily undoing his trousers and grabbing Jongin's lithe waist.

Chanyeol hisses loudly when cold air touches his erect cock, but then Jongin is pressing close, their erections grinding furiously upon one another. Jongin has already lost the confidence he had exuded just now, mewls escaping his throat as he clings to Chanyeol. Chanyeol wraps his hands around both of them, and it turns messy quickly, but Chanyeol just tightens his grip on Jongin’s hips, just furiously chasing his release, albeit painfully, until they both cum over the carpet.

They step back, panting, and Junmyeon is sitting back on his spinny chair, looking as prim and proper as when they had first entered the room, only now he is stark naked.

“You boys have been more helpful than I expected you to be,” he smirks. “Way above expectations.”

“Thanks for the cash,” Chanyeol grins breathlessly. “And the orgasms.”

“No, no, it was my pleasure,” Junmyeon says smoothly. “Is there any way I can see you two beautiful boys again?”

And that is how Junmyeon is surveying the flat with interest, wired frames perched on his nose after having his chauffeur drive the two of them back there, still disheveled and fucked out.

“Where did _you_ find him?” Yixing breathes out. If Luhan was here, Chanyeol’s pretty sure the older man would have already started rubbing himself over the nearest object like a cat in heat. Even Sehun seems intrigued from where he sits on the sofa.

“You are really something.” Junmyeon muses, turning that smug gaze onto Chanyeol, making him blush. “Yixing’s kinky. Kinkier. More kinky.” Jongin laughs, “Right up your alley.”

“Don’t kinkshame me.” Yixing murmurs half-heartedly, his eyes still fixed onto Junmyeon, “I’m merely observing the man who fucked two of my boys silly.”

“Well, perhaps you should observe more closely,” Junmyeon retaliates wickedly, “If you would be so kind to point me to the nearest available bed?”

Sehun whimpers.

The smirk on Yixing’s face widens as well, the challenge clear in his eyes. “Classy, aren’t you.” He says, before turning on his heels down the corridor, his hips swaying in clear invitation, “Come along, Sehun. Let Mr. Kim sample your goods.”

Sehun almost trips over the armrest of the sofa in his haste to follow.

“Well, there’s that,” Jongdae says bluntly when the three of them have disappeared into one of the rooms. “Sehun’s been spending too much time with Luhan.”

“And I need to spend more time with Kyungsoo,” Jongin yawns, “Being with all you sexual deviants is making me sleepy.

“Is he really that good?” Jongdae asks Chanyeol with interest as Jongin leaves for another (clean) room.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol’s eyes glaze over briefly.

Jongdae just looks at him fondly.

“I haven’t seen you yet today,” Chanyeol blurts out. The corner of Jongdae’s eyes crinkle. “And you haven’t seen Luhan, or Kyungsoo, or Sehun.”

“Tha-That’s-” Different. Jongdae just laughs and ruffles his hair, saying that he wants some of Minseok’s coffee because he needs to finish his newest commission.

Never one to turn down Minseok’s coffee, Chanyeol eagerly asks for one as well.

It’s all sweet and calm and therapeutic, even, watching Minseok make coffee like it is his art. Soon, three steaming cups of coffee are placed on the kitchen counter, and Chanyeol gratefully takes one and sips at it.

Chanyeol chokes on Minseok’s coffee when he swears he had heard Yixing and Sehun both scream the word ‘Daddy” at the same time. “This is a bit messy, isn’t it?” Chanyeol says aloud. “We’re so weird.”

“Indeed.” Minseok muses, looking at his coffee with pride. “Enjoy this while it lasts, Yeol.”

Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat. “W-what do you mean?”

“Do you really think we can continue like this, forever?” Minseok grins. There's nothing self-deprecating, nothing bitter, just an observation.

And they can’t really. Two men are already frowned upon by the world. How could so many of them ever work?

“That being said,” Minseok says quietly, “Enjoy the present. Even if we part ways, I’m sure it will be friendly and amicable, never a farewell.”

Chanyeol looks down to his fingers. There’s a slightly dirty spot on his right thumb, and he rubs at it distractingly.

Minseok reaches a hand up, and Chanyeol shrinks his body a little so Minseok can pet his hair. He closes his eyes, savouring the smell of coffee coming off Minseok.

When he opens his eyes, he’s lying on the couch, a blanket draped across his lap. Bewildered, he sits up and looks around the room. It’s dimly lighted, there’s only Jongdae sitting on another couch with a sketchpad.

“Are you drawing me?” Chanyeol asks, and his voice cracks from sleep.

“Of course,”Jongdae says, flipping the sketchpad close and standing up.

Chanyeol stares as Jongdae walks to the back of the couch Chanyeol was sitting on.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongdae laughs, hands wrapping around Chanyeol’s neck. 

“Thinking about how much I love you.” Chanyeol answers.

Jongdae laughs again. “I bet you say that to everyone.” But his grip around Chanyeol’s neck tightens.

Chanyeol shakes his head, not elaborating further. Because it is Jongdae alone that would make him say that, not anyone else. Not even Yixing, not even Sehun. Their love was one built on companionship and bodily attraction. They called each other boyfriends, but they were more best friends who had sex with each other, who made love to one another.

Jongdae was the only one Chanyeol would call his lover.

Although - 

Nevermind.

//

There’s actually quite an interesting story about Huang Zitao. He’s a well-known sugar baby on campus, after all. But he’s dignified at it, too. No sex, no kissing, and no ordering him around. Zitao’s not exactly poor, to say the least. He’s the youngest son of a trade conglomerate, after all. Chances are, he’s richer than all of his sugar daddies combined.

But he’s also strangely popular, for some reason Chanyeol will never know. He’s come to the coffee shop before, but Chanyeol and he have never done more than nod to one another. Besides, Zitao and Sehun did “date” for a week before.

But Chanyeol remembers him, so when Junmyeon says that thing, he blurts out “Zitao” without even thinking.

“Zitao doesn’t do sex,” Sehun frowns, “Plus he’s noisy.”

“But this is Junmyeon we’re talking about,” Chanyeol argues, “Anyway, you’re just looking for a sugar baby, it’s up to Zitao to decide whether or not he accepts.”

"Brilliant," Junmyeon says matter of factly, as if he was in one of his business meetings, "I look forward to hearing back from this Zitao."

"Don't you wanna see a photo or something first," Sehun hesitates, pulling his phone out, "Maybe you'll find him ugly."

Then Junmyeon runs a hot, searing gaze over both of them, undressing them from head to toe. Chanyeol shivers, and the flush in Sehun's cheeks tells him that he's feeling the same. "I trust your judgement," Junmyeon concludes, a smirk in a cocky little expression.

Sehun enjoys kissing that smirk off his face. A lot. So does Chanyeol.

Sehun sends Zitao a text with Junmyeon lounging on his stomach, his other hand tracing circles over Junmyeon's abs. Chanyeol is the one who dresses to let Zitao in when the boy prances into their flat.

"Hunnie's not asking me to meet you, is he?" Zitao asks with a disgusted grimace as soon as Chanyeol opens the door. Chanyeol sticks his tongue out immaturely, and Zitao returns the favour.

"Wait..." Zitao's gaze lands on Chanyeol's hickey-peppered neck, "Are you and Sehun fucking?"

Chanyeol opens his mouth and closes it.

"YOU ARE!" Zitao shrieks. "I KNEW IT!!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyungsoo yells from somewhere in the house.

"Finals season," Chanyeol shrugs, "Come on, Junmyeon's waiting for you."

Scoffing, Zitao obediently takes off his pair of very-expensive-shoes-that-glitter-under-the-sunlight-and-cost-more-than-Chanyeol's-entire-wardrobe in the foyer and follows Chanyeol in.

"When did you and Sehun get together?" Zitao demands as Chanyeol turns to head back to Sehun's bedroom, "I can't believe no one noticed!"

"Erm, it's not just him," Chanyeol mutters quietly, "Even Junmyeon- well, you're in for a good sex life."

Zitao frowns and stops. "I'm here for a sugar daddy, not a fuck buddy. Orgies are nice, but that's not what I was invited here for," he says firmly. "Sehun knows that."

"You might change your mind," Chanyeol looks back and grins, "'Sides, you can leave anytime you want."

Zitao's expression is surprisingly serious, but then he narrows his eyes and says, "You're so whipped, Park Chanyeol."

"I'm not!" Chanyeol squawks indignantly, but then the door opens and Kyungsoo is glaring at both of them.

"Oh. Hey." Zitao says weakly, suddenly faltering. "I'm going to the library." Kyungsoo throws out and storms past them, bookbag over his shoulder.

"Did we do something?" Zitao murmurs. 

"Nah, it's just finals season," Chanyeol scratches the back of his head, "He'll come back one way or another."

He pushes the door of Sehun's room open, and really wishes he had knocked, judging by Zitao's sharp intake of breath. 

Sehun rolls off Junmyeon, sated, happy, cock already filled out and erect.

Junmyeon has his shirt on, but unbuttoned and hanging lazily, doing a poor job of covering his bare skin.

"Hello," he says calmly, casually wiping his lips on the back of his hand, "I'm sorry I got distracted."

"No... worries..." Zitao gulps, surprisingly silent.

"Zitao, this is Junmyeon, your prospective glucose guardian," Sehun introduces. "Junmyeon, this is Zitao, professional sugar baby."

… Chanyeol thought he was supposed to be the funny one.

Junmyeon sits up from the bed, buttoning up his shirt as Sehun helps him put on his boxers. "Do you wanna take a seat first?" Junmyeon says, "If you don't mind waiting for me a little while."

"...Sure," Zitao stutters, and Chanyeol counts it as a personal victory when he can see Zitao's gaze chasing the last of Junmyeon's bare skin before it gets covered up.

So Chanyeol leads Zitao back into the living room, both of them shuffling along awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" Chanyeol asks Zitao as they settle down on the couches. He's not used to seeing Zitao in such a daze. The boy looks up with a haunted look on his face.

"That was the man you wanted me to meet?" Zitao finally says, and Chanyeol nods. "Kim Junmyeon," he explains, "He brought up wanting a sugar baby - well, none of us likes spending his money - so, well, we thought of you."

"Thanks, I guess," Zitao sighs, "Having sex and being a sugar baby are two very different things."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Chanyeol asserts, feeling surprisingly mature, "There's- well, there's 9 of us together, we don't force each other into things."

Zitao purses his lips and stares at Chanyeol. "You really are whipped." he concludes, "Nine? Is your ass still intact? Also, the Park Chanyeol I knew would never have said that."

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol squawks indignantly, "I am very mature. I am an adult."

"No you weren't," Zitao rolls his eyes, "You were a fucking idiot when you were dating Baekhyun."

Chanyeol scowls, unbidden memories of his ex-boyfriend rising in his mind. Chanyeol had _been_ an idiot, trying to date a straight boy, but Baekhyun had made him feel like an idiot, all the time, an idiot who just wanted to see Baekhyun smile and be happy. And he had thought Baekhyun liked him back, when they were idiots together, when Baekhyun would call him in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep and was bored.

Chanyeol shakes his head violently to disperse his thoughts. Memories of Baekhyun were ones of disappointment, nothing more, or so he tells himself. He had 8 people to love now, and 8 people who loved him. While Baekhyun had been a sweet chapter in his story, it was a finished chapter, and there was no use in going back to it. He has to constantly stop himself from peeking at it, but it’s a done and dusted chapter.

Thankfully, Junmyeon comes out then, clad prim and proper, looking like a CEO again. Sehun follows in his pyjama pants. They exchange ~~unnecessary~~ pleasantries again, and then Junmyeon just cuts to the chase. "I'm happy to just be your sugar daddy, if that's what you want. I just felt that it would be a shame if I couldn't get you into my bed."

"Having sex and being a sugar baby is two different things," Zitao says with narrowed eyes, but Chanyeol, with his astute eyesight, once again spots Zitao's gaze flicking momentarily to where Junmyeon's abs are hidden by fabric. 

"That's fair," Junmyeon agrees, his eyes crinkling up as he smiles at Zitao. Zitao looks to his hands in his lap. "But I'd love to make you happy," Junmyeon continues in a low voice, "I know the others in the house will feel the same."

Chanyeol had no interest in putting his dick anywhere near the boy who corrupted his baby Sehun for a week, thank you very much.

But Junmyeon clearly likes Zitao a lot, so for now Chanyeol's going to close his mouth and pretends that he agrees. When it comes down to it, he's not going anywhere near Zitao, even if Zitao is really hot.

"Are you sure you don't want to just try? I'll refund you if you're unsatisfied," Junmyeon's voice has sunk into a purr, and he's leaning forward, closer and closer to Zitao, and Zitao is just frozen there.

Then Sehun walks over to behind Zitao, grabbing his face and smashing their lips together. Zitao's limbs flail a bit, but then they're quickly wrapping around Sehun, palming his ass as Sehun presses him further onto the couch.

"You don't have to be so polite with Taozi, Myeon," Sehun rasps out, tearing his mouth away slightly to push at Zitao's shirt, "He's a kinky little shit, he just doesn't want his sugar daddies finding out. He'd probably call you daddy if you let him."

"Is he as bad as you, Sehunnie?" Junmyeon goes along with it, getting up from his couch and walking over to where Sehun is straddling a panting Zitao. Carding fingers into Sehun's hair, he replaces Sehun's lips with his own, kissing Zitao ruthlessly.

"He's sweeter than you, Sehun." Junmyeon murmurs against Zitao's lips, before pressing the helpless boy against the couch again. 

"Let him breathe," Chanyeol murmurs, getting up to collect Sehun. This is between Junmyeon and Zitao, and while it's incredibly arousing, Chanyeol still does not want to touch Zitao, thank you very much. He calls it punishment for making him eat 10 full cartons of ice-cream when Sehun had told Chanyeol that he and Zitao were dating.

Besides, Junmyeon seems to be doing a good job in doing the whole convincing thing, judging by the way Zitao is basically seated in Junmyeon's lap, the older man's hands wrapped tightly around Zitao's lithe waist as they make out furiously.

Then there's a needy Sehun sliding his cold hands underneath Chanyeol's shirt, and Chanyeol really isn't in any position to think about the other two when Sehun murmurs "daddy" right into Chanyeol's ears.

(By the end of the day, Chanyeol does fuck Zitao. Just saying.)

//

Okay, about Yifan. Yifan has been there throughout Chanyeol's whole story with these 9 hot men, and Chanyeol did not just totally forget about him half the time.

But the thing was, Yifan kept to himself most of the time. Yixing had mentioned passingly that Yifan and he had been classmates in high school, and they did fuck now and then, but that was it. Yixing seemed happy to keep memories of him and Yifan to the two of them, and Yifan showed no indicator that he wanted sex with anyone but Yixing.

And Chanyeol's not the most observant narrator, if anything. It's understandable, and forgivable, then, when he skids to a stop seeing Yifan in the kitchen of the flat, cooking breakfast. Zitao is sitting on the counter, chewing on a banana, swinging his legs.

Zitao didn't become Junmyeon's sugar baby in the end. He did allow Junmyeon to spend money on him, but he told Junmyeon that if they wanted to make sex a regular thing, Junmyeon (and the other 8 people) had to let Zitao buy them stuff, too, when Zitao wanted to. Junmyeon and Zitao are more wrapped up around each other than to them, but they do look really, really sweet together.

What Zitao did do, however, was move in with Junmyeon in his fancy penthouse apartment. Judging by the way Zitao always arrived at their flat or on campus tired, but glowing, Chanyeol can safely surmise that Zitao was enjoying life there.

Also, he really isn't complaining about the new music editing software Zitao got him the other day. He'd gladly fuck Zitao to the moon and back if he continues getting spoilt like that.

But again, Yifan has faded into the background. "What are you doing here?" Chanyeol asks, fighting back a yawn. He'd had an essay due today, and he'd just turned it in a few hours ago before hitting the sheets.

"Yixing invited me." Yifan says hesitatingly, "... I couldn't stay in my old house."

"Cool," Chanyeol yawns, "I'm off to school, see you in a bit."

"... See you."

By see you, Chanyeol did not expect Yifan to be sitting in their table of heartbroken-but-not-really-heartbroken-anymore table.

Jongdae seemed to be consoling him, and there was this extra gigantic bunny mochi that clearly Yixing had made for Yifan, now that Yifan wasn't inside baking.

Sitting down quietly, Chanyeol finally pays attention to Yifan' story.

“I’m gay,” is what Yifan starts with.

Chanyeol raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

Dude, we’re all fucking gay. Your point?

But Yifan looks like he’s about to cry, so Chanyeol just pats the other man on the shoulder awkwardly.

“And... I came out to my family yesterday.”

Ohhhhhhhh.

“Don’t wo- I mean- it’s fi- like-” 

Chanyeol wants to slap himself. 

He remembers how terrifying it was, when he had first realized he didn’t like girls the way he was supposed to. He had just lain on his bed, staring at his ceiling, his breathing coming in quick pants.

He never had a period of denial. It was almost like a click, that moment of realization, and it was immediate acceptance.

In his mind raced a thousand scenarios. In some they accepted him happily, told him they loved him no matter what. In some they yelled and screamed at him, in others he yelled back. In more of them, he ran away to Sehun, and his best friend said he was disgusting and kicked him out onto the streets.

He hadn’t been able to eat a single bite from his dinner. His mother had frowned, took him to a side and asked him quietly what was wrong. His father hovered near the doorway of the kitchen.

The words were stoppered in his throat.

“I don’t like girls.”

The sentence had came out breathy, barely audible. His mother’s eyes had widened when she realized he didn’t _like_ girls the way she hadn’t expected him to.

His father had come over, and he took it even harder than she did.

But they didn’t leave the room. They turned back, his mother had found some tissue to wipe away Chanyeol’s tears, letting her own fall onto her shirt. His father turned on the television, then turned it back off. Turned it on, and finally left it off. He stared at the black television screen.

“It’s ok, isn’t it?” his mother asks, turning to his father. His father gives a short, jerky nod. Chanyeol can only see the back of his father’s head, but the strings are cut and he cries even harder.

But there was also the guilt of not being the son they had wanted him to be. They didn’t ask much of him and had given him all the love they had. They couldn’t take back the love, but the disappointment turned into guilt and soured the relationship they had.

His mother could not have grandchildren, his father could not joke about women and condoms. His mother would no longer fret about protective sex, his father remained awfully quiet when beautiful women appeared on the television.

They were trying to love him, but they were also walking around eggshells. What kind of parent would hurt their children like this? At the same time, what kind of parent would want their child to walk on the difficult path, the _wrong_ path- in their eyes, there was no future, but it was the only future Chanyeol could live in and be happy.

And all they wanted was for him to be happy.

So Chanyeol moved into university dorms. Distance makes the heart fonder, and their skype calls are significantly less strained than their normal conversations.

But not all parents are like Chanyeol’s parents, who love him more than they love themselves. Sometimes it’s not a good thing. But Chanyeol’s parents had always done so much for him, had given him everything. They had sacrificed so much for him, but it was this thing he had always been the most guilty for.

And not all parents are like Chanyeol’s parents, who loved all of him, unconditionally. Yifan doesn’t cry, but his normally steady hands, used to crafting exquisite pastries, are trembling non-stop.

Yifan is such a large, hulking man, but right now he is just a child that has been told by his parents that he’s messed up, but he has no idea what he’s done wrong. He was just being himself.

So Chanyeol just lays a hand on Yifan’ shoulder.

Kyungsoo comes back during noon and cooks for them, throwing his backpack on the shoulder.

They move to watch a movie. Kyungsoo declines as he has to revise, but soon Jongin is back and he cuddles up to Chanyeol.

Late at night, Yixing and Minseok returns from the cafe, tired. There’s a red mark on the back of Yixing’s wrist, but he takes Yifan back to his room, whispering into his ear the whole time. When Luhan comes back from god knows where he works, he also goes into Yixing’s room, a serious look etched onto his features.

Chanyeol supposes that they had a long talk. Yixing knew Yifan before everyone else here, and Luhan and Yixing had history. Perhaps Luhan and Yifan also had history, though they had never shared anything about it.

“Leave it up to them.” Minseok had said when he, for the fifth time that night, asked if Yifan was going to be ok. 

“Don’t worry, you idiot,” Jongdae had also said, when Chanyeol had been getting ready for bed, “We’re all adults here. He has to sort things out for himself, no one can do that for him.”

Chanyeol just buries his face in Jongdae’s shoulder and drags him to bed.

Two hours later, Chanyeol is convinced everything is ok, because he would remember Luhan’s sex screams until the day he died. Jongdae’s asleep like a log next to him, warm and cuddly, while Chanyeol is being _tortured_.

Chanyeol lies in his bed, eyes open. Jongdae is snoring next to him. How? Chanyeol has to ask.

Luhan’s screams have tapered into sobs, but now Yixing is the one moaning wantonly about Yifan’ allegedly monster dick.

Chanyeol is starting to get wet, and he rolls to bury his head in the crook of Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae makes a faint grunt, but he’s not waking up, so Chanyeol slides his cock between the globes of Jongdae’s ass, gyrating slowly against it. Jongdae shifts slightly in discomfort, but he's still asleep. 

Feeling a bit brave, Chanyeol wraps his hand around Jongdae’s waist, pressing the smaller man closer into him, pants of shame escaping him as he begins to grind himself harder into Jongdae, reveling in the other man’s warmth.

His orgasm comes quietly but equally as mind-shattering, wetness dotting his boxers. He knows Jongdae’d be mad when he wakes up in the morning, but for now Chanyeol is sated and content to curl up around Jongdae and sleep.

//

"Baehkyun's looking for you." Zitao says one day when Chanyeol's working at the cafe. Chanyeol drops the tray he's carrying back to the kitchen. Luckily it's empty, but it does hit against his toes painfully, and the patrons of the cafe are looking up in alarm. 

"What do you mean?" Jongin asks from behind the cashier. There's more and more of them working for the cafe now as a hobby, and almost everyone's there.

"He was waiting for me after class," Zitao explains, "Said he wanted to speak to you."

"Don't," Jongin interjects, "It took, what, Sehun's arrival? It took that for you to stop frowning at night, stop getting lost in thought. He's not healthy for you."

And what Jongin says is true. As much as Chanyeol has gotten over Baekhyun, it was a long process, and he'd be lying if he said he'd forgotten everything about his first proper relationship. Jongdae, Yixing, Minseok, everyone who was here had occupied him, given him a new identity, but it had taken time. Even now, Jongin stares out the window sometimes when he sees heterosexual couples walking along the streets, even now Jongdae has never told anyone why he had needed that hug, all those weeks ago, Sehun still clings tighter to Chanyeol on campus. Junmyeon's fanclub is still there, and if he really takes his relationship with Zitao further, if he really brings Zitao’s home to his oblivious parents, that's going to be another war the two of them have to fight. Chanyeol hardly thinks Yifan would ever not want to go home again, nor has Luhan and Yixing stopped their lingering gazes to one another.

They're all in love with one another, Chanyeol is clear of that, but they're just more in love with some people than others.

And that's why that "reserved" stand is still there on the middle of the table, with the little note stuck on it. 

"Too late," Zitao shrugs, "Junnie says it's time you stopped running away from Baekhyun, I agreed. I already told him you worked here."

"If it's done, then you might as well face it," Yifan says calmly, picking up the tray and returning back into the kitchen, "I'll stop Yixing and Luhan from rushing out."

Speak of the devil, and there is Byun Baekhyun walking through the front doors, a firm and determined look on his face.

He's skinnier than Chanyeol remembers. It's still the same hoodie he liked to wear for dates, the one with the v-neck and the pocket. His hair is longer, too.

Chanyeol is quite tall, so he knows Baekhyun has seen him as soon as he had entered the cafe. He's not trying to hide, anyway.

"Tell him to wait," he blurts out, "I want everyone to be there when we talk, and the cafe's open for another few hours."

Shrugging, Zitao trots over to Baekhyun and guides him to the booth table. Chanyeol tries not to stare at his direction as he stumbles through the day. Yixing takes over the serving with a worried look, leaving Chanyeol and Jongin behind the cashier with Minseok.

The rest of the day passes excruciatingly, and when Yixing finally flips the "open" sign to "close", an audible sigh rings through the room.

The rest of Chanyeol's boyfriends have been called back, and they're inconspicuously milling around the cafe in different stations, trying to not look too threatening, because this is Chanyeol and Baekhyun's conversation to have.

"Go on," Minseok murmurs, doing Chanyeol's apron for him. "We're all here for you."

Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, Chanyeol walks shakily towards Baekhyun. Zitao slides out of the booth and into Junmyeon's arms by the table next to the toilets, and Chanyeol takes his place. He's sitting facing Baekhyun, at the diagonals of the table.

"Hi," he starts, his voice hoarse, and he has to cough to straighten himself out.

"How have you been?" Baekhyun's voice is as rough as his own, and Baekhyun has to cough, too. 

"I'm well," Chanyeol answers, "You?" Silence settles over both of them like a blanket, but one that is old and rough. 

"I miss you." Baekhyun blurts out. 

"A bit late," Chanyeol says testily.

Baekhyun fixes him with a level stare. Baekhyun's eyes had always been beautiful. "You've changed," He says, "you weren't this... mean before."

"Or maybe this is who I am, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol grounds out, "Either way, that's not my concern."

Baekhyun looks so tiny sitting across from Chanyeol. Baekhyun had always been a tiny boyfriend, cute and petite. So different from Sehun, but also what had attracted Chanyeol to him. At that point he had resigned himself to the fact that Sehun would never date someone like Chanyeol, and, once being able to see that, he started to fall out of love with Sehun. The affection was still there, but it was no longer obsessive, captivating, and it was at that point Chanyeol started to notice Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had always been straight, at least publicly. But perhaps the more taboo it is, the more he became appealing to Chanyeol, especially after the boy had shyly asked Chanyeol to be his accompaniment for a singing competition.

Chanyeol had loved him so much, and his heart had been broken into two that night when he had seen Baekhyun kiss another woman.

It’s healed, now, but then Baekhyun smiles at him, wistful, secretive, just like the one he had given Chanyeol when the competition had ended, and the two of them seemed to have no reason to spend time together again.

It had been that smile that had made Chanyeol stammer out, ‘Do you want to go get a coffee?’

It is that same smile that makes Chanyeol’s mended heart stutter in a phantom recollection, right now, and his fists clench.

He doesn’t _need_ Byun Baekhyun anymore. Almost instinctively, his eyes dart to the right, where Jongdae is sitting, pencil in hand, but he hasn’t sketched anything in half an hour. Park Chanyeol doesn’t _need_ Byun Baekhyun anymore.

And he says it, out loud, and then he walks up and leaves. The wind chimes on the door, a gift from Kyungsoo, slam loudly against one another on impact, making a loud, jarring noise. His nose is stinging painfully, and Chanyeol is momentarily shocked by the wetness on his own cheeks.

Why is he crying? He doesn’t need Byun Baekhyun anymore. He doesn’t. 

The wind chimes slam once again, and then there’s someone hugging him from behind forcefully, arms wrapping around his waist, and then Chanyeol starts crying again, and he sinks to his feet outside the coffee shop, sniffling.

“Why does it still hurt?” he cries, “I don’t love him anymore.”

“But you do.” Jongdae replies to him sadly, “You still love him, just as you still loved Sehun. That’s why it hurts.”

“I don’t,” Chanyeol repeats, “I don’t, I don’t, I don’t. I don’t love him anymore.”

He had gone through days, _months_ not thinking about Byun Baekhyun, not _loving_ Byun Baekhyun, but the whole time, he had been lying to himself.

The whole time, it had been nothing but his own imagination, his own _desire_ , that if he told himself enough times he would be ok.

But it wasn’t like that. Lies will forever be lies, no matter how much Chanyeol loses himself in others. No matter how much Chanyeol escapes, lies will forever be lies.

And there’s a reason for this - 

Because somewhere inside of him, Chanyeol had wanted to believe Byun Baekhyun hadn’t betrayed him, that he hadn’t kissed that girl deliberately. Even with the break up text, he hadn’t wanted to believe that Byun Baekhyun did not love him.

Because, despite everything, he had truly loved Byun Baekhyun. 

Unlike that of Sehun’s, Baekhyun had allowed that love to grow, had fostered it, had nurtured it, until Chanyeol was completely lost in Baekhyun’s heart, held captive in it, destined to never escape.

Desperate, he grabs Jongdae, kissing the older man, letting his love for Jongdae overshadow the remnants of that he had for Baekhyun’s. It doesn’t really work that well, but it’s enough for now.

//

But Baekhyun is relentless. It’s like a switch was flipped inside him that day, and despite all the threats the other boys have thrown, Baekhyun refuses to leave, not even an irate Yixing with a stoic Yifan standing behind of him is enough to warn him off. Only Junmyeon doesn’t really do anything to Baekhyun - if he had, Baekhyun would be broke in two seconds - but he still glares at Baekhyun with Zitao in a corner.

“What _do_ you want?” Chanyeol finally speaks to him, weary and defeated. His Baekhyun looks so haggard and tiny now.

“Give me one more chance.” Baekhyun answers firmly, determined to hold Chanyeol’s gaze.

“My life is different now.” Chanyeol says. “You can’t just... slot in.”

“I want to make this work.” Baekhyun replies fiercely. “Give me a chance to make this work. I still love you, Chanyeol. I love you.”

And that is how Baekhyun is in one of the biggest bedrooms, sitting on a chair, with all the other 11 men/boys of Chanyeol’s life.

“Wait,” Baekhyun swallows, “So now I have to share you with- with 10 other people?”

“We too much for you, princess?” Jongdae leers.

“Just leave.” Sehun scowls. The hostility in the room is palpable, and Baekhyun is so nervous. Chanyeol’s heart aches.

To his surprise, Baekhyun doesn’t bolt as Chanyeol had expected him to. Instead, he squares his chest and says, “I told Chanyeol I wanted to make this work. I will do anything.”

An impressed murmur passes through the room, but Jongdae and Sehun still look unconvinced. “Chanyeol, can we go out for a bit?” Jongdae asks, but he’s already grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and towing the unresisting boy outside.

“Chanyeol-ah,” he says firmly, forcing Chanyeol to meet his gaze. “Are you aware of what you are saying when you invite Baekhyun here?”

Chanyeol nods a bit guiltily. 

“Then tell me this,” Jongdae says, “Out loud. Are you ready to accept Baekhyun back into your life, romantically?”

Chanyeol looks at Jongdae helplessly, hoping that he would have the answer.

“Think carefully, Yeol.” Jongdae says seriously, “This was your boyfriend. If you accept him now, you’re saying that you are also looking for the relationship you had in the past. Is this what you want?”

Chanyeol then, really looks into Jongdae’s eyes, and he starts to know what Jongdae is looking for.

“Not without you,” he replies. “You know I love you.”

And he means it. It’s not just sexual, it’s not just platonic. Jongdae’s features soften a bit. “But you want Baekhyun in your life as well,” he asks for confirmation, and Chanyeol nods.

Jongdae smiles affectionately. “Did I ever tell you why I needed that hug, so long ago?” he asks rhetorically. “My wife had just walked out on me. She- ah, what were her words? She said art wasn’t going to feed mouths.” Chanyeol shifts nervously.

“I never thought this would be what was born of that day,” Jongdae continues, “And I’m thankful for it. I, too, I am glad I found you. I want a future with you. And if that future has Byun Baekhyun in it, I will try my best as well.”

Almost instantly the lifted heart that Chanyeol hadn’t realized he had drops, settling, and he breathes out. “Thank you, Jongdae,” he says sincerely, bending down to kiss the other man’s mouth. “Should we go back in?

Everyone looks up at Chanyeol when they enter, as if they were all seeking for approval. Baekhyun is still on his chair, his expression hopeful.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “Right, so how are we doing this?” He laughs hesitantly, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Mine.” Yixing purrs like a sated cat, reaching a hand out to undo Chanyeol’s jeans. Almost immediately he’s yanked off by Luhan.

“You always get Chanyeol’s dick!” Luhan complains, “Why can’t I get his dick?”

“Chanyeol’s dick loves me,” Yixing scoffs, “Right, Yeollie? Way better than yours.”

“Hey!” Luhan snaps and before Chanyeol can hold a hand out to mediate, Luhan has already pounced on Yixing, grabbing the other man by the shoulders.

Besides, Chanyeol has more things to worry about, because one of Yifan’ thick fingers are diving into his boxers and pushing into his barely lubricated hole, and his mouth falls open.

Baekhyun is still in the chair, eyes wide, frozen rigid. Suddenly someone steps between their locked gazes, and Chanyeol blinks at Kyungsoo’s furrowed brows. “Your dick is mine today,” the smaller boy says seriously.

A loud, loud moan sends a violent shiver down Chanyeol’s spine, and he looks back in shock to see Luhan pressing Yixing into the wall from behind, hips pressed together. Yixing’s cock is pressed harshly against the paint, already hard and erect, and Luhan’s cock is buried deep inside Yixing, a dark look on the man’s face. Both of them are barely undressed, their pants only pulled down low enough to facilitate entrance.

“Say that again, Zhang Yixing,” Luhan growls angrily, fucking Yixing against the wall, and Chanyeol winces at the noise when Yixing’s nails scrape across the paint. Someone’s hands are pulling down his jeans and boxers in one go, giving Yifan the space to finally properly bury his finger in. It stings, but Chanyeol also has the feeling of falling apart.

They usher him onto the bed onto all fours, and then Yifan’s second finger is pushing in, hasty and urgent. Kyungsoo is beneath Chanyeol, fingering himself open quickly and efficiently with his features scrunched up. From the periphery of his view he can see that most of the boys are already naked, Minseok and Sehun kissing languidly, their cocks already standing for Jongin to alternate between, Minseok’s hand buried dominatingly in the younger man’s hair.

Luhan’s hands are inside Yixing’s shirt, presumably twisting his nipples harshly as their hips snap together, the other man’s moans fueling Chanyeol’s arousal as he stares straight ahead, where a still clothed Jongdae has Baekhyun in his lap, a hand inside his ex-boyfriend’s jeans. Baekhyun’s mouth is parted, his eyes lidded as he makes soft, punctured noises. Chanyeol had never imagined Baekhyun like this, he had never dared go this far lest he scared the other boy away.

“Chanyeol-ah,” Jongdae asks, “Can I fuck him? Can I fuck Baekhyun?” Chanyeol moans out his affirmation, just as Yifan withdraws his fingers and a thicker, blunt organ is pressed against his entrance.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae then asks, “Can I fuck you? Can I fuck you like I have fucked Chanyeol?” Beneath Chanyeol, Kyungsoo reaches down to line Chanyeol up to his stretched entrance. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun gasps out, his gaze locking with Chanyeol’s own. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes and just moans when Yifan pushes into him, making him sink inside Kyungsoo at the same time. He forces them open again, watching with effort as Junmyeon whispers something to Zitao, making the boy relent and go towards Baekhyun, who is now putty under Jongdae’s hands.

Between the two of them, they render the boy naked, and Jongdae slides his hands under Baekhyun’s thighs and parts them, his hole in display, right in front of Chanyeol, winking at him. Then Zitao leans down, burying his face between Baekhyun’s quivering legs, and then Chanyeol’s view is obscured slightly by Junmyeon’s cock in front of him.

“I lent out my pet for you,” the older man teases, “You should return the favour.”

At the same time, Yifan finally starts moving, his large hands on Chanyeol’s hips, dictating the speed of it as he fucks into Chanyeol slow yet deep, strong, forceful thrusts that pushes him back into a whining Kyungsoo. Chanyeol opens his mouth, and Junmyeon yanks Chanyeol’s head onto his cock, fucking him even more harshly, just taking what he wanted.

Next to them, Minseok’s cock is moving between Sehun’s tightly pressed thighs, the two of them still making out as Jongin continues to service both of their cocks. Luhan has Yixing on the floor now, Yixing’s thighs bent back onto Luhan’s shoulders as the man pushes and pulls Yixing back and forth on his cock like a ragdoll.

Junmyeon shifts to the side slightly, allowing Chanyeol to watch as Zitao eats Baekhyun out enthusiastically, Baekhyun’s fist in his own mouth as he tries to muffle his cries of pleasure, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. Jongdae winks at Chanyeol, and then he whispers something to Zitao, making the boy back off and help lift Baekhyun off Jongdae’s lap.

When Jongdae undoes his jeans, his cock immediately springs to attention, already purpling angrily. Chanyeol sucks at Junmyeon’s cock harder, imagining that it is Jongdae’s cock, imagining that he is pleasuring his lover, making sure he’s wet enough for his other lover.

The scream Baekhyun lets out when he’s lowered onto Jongdae’s cock sends shivers down Chanyeol’s spine, and before he knows it he’s shooting into Kyungsoo with a long moan of his own.

“Oh, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo says affectionately, before pushing him off to fuck himself back onto Kris’ cock, leaving Chanyeol to shudder in the wake of his orgasm, his eyes still locked onto the way Jongdae’s hands wrap around Baekhyun’s thighs, bouncing the other boy up and down his lap. 

Luhan finally comes inside Yixing, the other man entirely boneless, the puddle on his stomach too much for just one ejaculation. Jongin is now rutting into Sehun’s hands, both Minseok and Sehun having satisfied expressions on their tired faces. Zitao has crawled back into Junmyeon’s arms, sucking Junmyeon’s cock as Junmyeon fingers his ass. Kyungsoo is less distracted than Chanyeol was, and is meeting Yifan’s strong thrusts with fervour.

And Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun falls apart, Jongdae turning Baekhyun’s head to kiss him, a lewd and filthy show for Chanyeol as Baekhyun is riding Jongdae on his own accord, playing with his own nipples, showing Chanyeol how _badly_ he wanted this to work out.

Then there’s someone yanking at his ass again, and Chanyeol looks back to see Sehun smiling at him.

The day will end again with all of them in a sweaty pile smelling of sex, but this time, Baekhyun’s going to be there as well.

//

And life goes on.

Yixing and Luhan don't get back together, in the end. They argue too much to do that, they yearn for each other’s approval too much. Minseok's the only one who can remotely control Luhan, so Chanyeol expects it when it is Minseok who puts the foot down and ties Luhan to himself. Luhan may complain about it, but Chanyeol isn't seeing him leaving Minseok any time soon, and Yifan and Yixing had personally done the dessert catering for their wedding.

After graduation, Chanyeol gets hired by an entertainment company, but they sent him halfway across the world for a year to train him. When he returns, he's grown even taller, tanner, and he finds out that Zitao's disowned from his family for loving a man. Luckily, Junmyeon's family doesn't disown him, because dammit, Junmyeon's the one running the family business, and so he can continue supporting Zitao's luxurious lifestyle. And for all Zitao has done, he did graduate university with a first class in accounting and finance.

Sehun's drama degree gets him a scholarship straight into drama school and into the loving arms of another entertainment company, and along with that career is another plethora of paparazzi and saesang-related issues, and he only shows up to the cafe every now and then, exchanging polite words with Yixing, Minseok, and Yifan and running away before the fans mob him. That does make business quite well, however.

With all things said, when Chanyeol returns to the flat which he had moved into 3 years ago, a lot has changed. Sehun's long moved out. Kyungsoo had moved to another city for university, and from his skype calls he's met an enigmatic coursemate in his physics course called Jungsuk, and from Kyungsoo's little smiles, Chanyeol can tell Kyungsoo's going to be infinitely more patient with Jungsuk's antics than he was with Chanyeol's.

Jongin had got back together with his ex-girlfriend, surprisingly, in the end. The both of them had dated different people, but then they had coincidentally met while volunteering for the same dog shelter. The girl had changed her mind, decided that dogs were really not worth losing one of the best men she had had in her life, and had started to learn to love the small things when Jongin had met her again. So he'd moved in with her again, and they now had three dogs, Jjangah, Monggu, and Jjangu. Jongin had finally become a full-time instructor in the dance studio, and was now learning to be a choreographer, while his girlfriend got a desk job as an editor for a youth magazine.

Yifan and Yixing had ended up with another. They had history that Chanyeol had never been made privy to, and while they were still just dating one another, Chanyeol thought they balanced each other out quite well. Yifan was indulgent to Yixing's whims, and Yixing seemed to be more subdued, and, well, more domestic with Yifan around.

So it had been strange, waking up the second day of coming back, and not having an congratulatory welcome orgy. Instead, it was Baekhyun burrowing his head further into the crook of Chanyeol's neck, it had been to Jongdae poking his head into the room with a tray of breakfast foods for the three of them.

Ten years from the day Chanyeol had sat down on that booth table, they meet in Yifan and Yixing's new house. Three years old Yuxia is running wild with Jongin's new puppies, mud smearing over her summer skirt but she doesn't seem to mind at all. Jongin's six-year old son seems too dignified to run with the Wu-Zhang girl, but he's also clearly bored by the adult conversation that's taking place in the backyard. 

Jongdae's engrossed in describing to Minseok and Luhan his newest story book which Yuxia seemed to have loved, while Baekhyun and Yifan are fussing over the dessert table. Sehun's trying very hard not to talk about his upcoming song with its composer (Chanyeol) and choreographer (Jongin).

Junmyeon's bodyguards surround the place, so Sehun doesn't have to fear his morbid fangirls who would sell their souls to have a glimpse of the country's top-selling artist and his girlfriend, a female choreographer and Jongin's colleague, a sweet but quiet girl. The man in question is playing in the pool with Shengtian, Yuxia's twin. He'd play with his own kids if he could, but Zitao is monopolizing Joochan and Shiyi's attention all to himself by the dessert table.

"I found this the other day," Yixing suddenly tells him when Chanyeol goes into the house for the washroom. In his slender fingers is a metallic stand with the word "reserved" on it, a piece of paper tacked on. "You haven't paid me back, after all these years," Yixing laughs, dimples on full display, and Chanyeol answers with dimples of his own.

Leaning in, he kisses Yixing on the cheek. "That's everything, plus interest," Chanyeol answers.

Yixing's smile widens even more, and the laugh lines on the edge of his eyes become all the more apparent. “I’m glad we met each other, Chanyeol,” he says, “All of us. All 12 of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahhh is my yixing bias showing because I think my yixing bias is showing hahhhh
> 
> Please help me share this fic out! I really want it to find its original prompter!!!!
> 
> hmu on twitter @hornet394!


End file.
